Spell checking is a valuable tool for preparing documents. Client-based word processing applications are common examples of applications that have a spell checking feature. These word processing applications include locally stored libraries. The local libraries are accessed by the word processing application to spell check documents created by a user.
Additionally, some web-based email applications provide spell checking of user generated content. In these web-based email applications, a user may provide input to request a spell check after generating an email. In response to receiving user input requesting the spell check, the application will send a spell check request to a server over a network. Though this provides for spell checking functionality, it requires user input which specifically requests it. The user must then wait for the response to be received and for the generated email to be updated with spelling corrections. After the email is updated, the user will usually review the email to be sure the spelling corrections made are correct. Thus, previous methods for spell checking in a web based email application interrupt the document generation process, are inconvenient and make email preparation more time consuming.
A more convenient web-based application spell checking feature would be advantageous for generating documents in web-based applications.